walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Survivors (Comic Series)
Background Survivors from The Walking Dead are below. These people are usually just seen talking in the background to one another and very rarely change the story in anyway. If not talking to one another they often doing chores, sorting supplies, walking around and protecting there safe-haven from zombies or people. Woodbury WBSC21.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #21 WBSC22.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #22 WBSC23.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #23 WBSC24.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #24 WBSC25.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #25 WBSC26.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #26 WBSC27.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #27 WBSC28.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #28 WBSC29.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #29 WBSC30.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #30 Sized Unnamed Guard.png|Woodbury Survivor #31 WBSC31.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #32 WBSC32.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #33 WBSC34.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #34 WBSC35.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #35 WBCS36.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #36 (dead) Unnamed Woodbury Guard 3.png|Woodbury Survivor #37 (dead) WBSC37.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #38 WBSC39.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #39 (dead) WBSC40.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #40 WBSC41.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #41 (dead) WBSC42.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #42 WBSC43.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #43 WBSC45.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #44 WBSC46.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #45 WBSC47.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #46 Many people inhabited the town of Woodbury. The Woodbury Army and citizens of the town are here. Survivor #1 Man with hat Issue 27 - Sitting on a bench. Issue 29 - Walking on the street WBCR1.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #1 WB.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #2 Survivor #2 Suited man Issue 29 - Walking on the street WBCS3.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #3 Survivor #3 Guard Issue 27 - Reloading a gun at the Woodbury gate WBCS4.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #4 Survivor's #4,5,6 Blonde family Issue 29 - Seen crossing the street WBCS567.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #5, #6 & #7 Survivor 7 Rudy :"Well, I'm here to relieve you so I guess you're getting an early break. Boss wants to see you." :—Rudy to Martinez.[src] : Issue 31 - Takes Martinez's shift, on top of the gate Guard, 1.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #8 Survivor 8 bearded man Issue 31 - Watching the fight Woodbury citizen.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #9 Survivor 9 Horrified women Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC10.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #10 Survivor 10 Horrified man Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC11.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #11 Survivor 11 Man with glasses Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC12.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #12 Survivor 12 bald man Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC14.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #13 Survivor 13 Male resident Issue 32 - Watching the fights WBSC15.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #15 Survivor 14 Blonde man Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC16.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #16 Survivor 15 Female resident Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC17.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #17 Survivor 16 House wife Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later yells at the governor for it Woodbury womanface.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #18 Survivor 17 Twin Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later watch's his mother yell at the governor for it WBSC19.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #19 Survivor 18 Twin Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later watch's his mother yell at the governor for it WBSC20.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #20 Alexandria Safe-Zone Many people inhabite Alexandria Safe-Zone. The citizens of the Safe-Zone are here. ASZGuard1.jpg|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #1 Spikey Guard.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #2 Unkid.jpg|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #3 ASZ Girl Running.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #4 Which Girl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #5 Cuddles.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #6 Unnamed Cowboy Boy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #7 Pirate Kid.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #8 Unnamed Guy or Girl at Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #9 Unnamed Butler Looking Guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #10 Unnamed Woman dijfshdsgfa.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #11 Unnamed Blone Woman talking to A guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #12 Unnamed Guy Talking to a blone Girl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #13 Blone Woman Hidden By Michonne.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #14 Guy behind Drunk Glenn.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #15 Old Woman At Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #16 z Big Nosed Guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #17 Woman at Party Talking with Douglas.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #18 Guy behind Eugene at Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #19 Background Couple.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #20 and #21 Woman having drink with Douglas behind Rick as he leaves with Sophia and Carl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #22 Hilltop Colony To Be Added The Saviors Issue 105 Unnamed Savior 17.png UnnamedSav16.1.1.png BanSav11CS.png BanSav13CS.png Saviorcropun.jpg UnnamedSav20.png UnnamedSav21.png Savior 7.png Savior 5.png Negan Man 2.png| (dead) Savior 4.png| (dead) 640px-Sav14.1.png| (dead) BanSav201.jpg| (dead) Twd114pg04.jpg|(dead) The Kingdom To Be Added Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Unnamed